


Come With Me

by the_only_education_worth_having



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Battle of Hogwarts, Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Crushes, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Gen, Muggleborns, On the Run
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-06 23:28:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12221142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_only_education_worth_having/pseuds/the_only_education_worth_having
Summary: Dean's going on the run, can he convince the reader to come with him?





	1. You're Not Safe

Y/N's heart sank as she read the news that lay printed in black and white in front of her. The ministry was now under Death Eaters control from what she could gather though it was still functioning. The news reports that were surrounding her government had become increasingly worrisome.  
A few days ago, she had received the Daily Prophet that informed her that muggleborns would now be subjected to a registration process. The article was inconclusive but Y/N knew what this meant, muggleborns were no longer safe. The world has been hurtling towards darkness for the past few years and her type of wizard were some of the most uninviting kind to the dark lord. Now he had control he wasn't going to spare them.  
Her mother was out and her younger brother was upstairs sleeping so she was left to eat breakfast alone. Sipping coffee and reading the newspaper the quiet made the news feel heavier. It was the phone that made her jump. The loud ringing echoed from the phone that rested upon the kitchen wall. Collecting herself she raised up from her seat and stretched to pull it down.  
‘Hello,’ she said and listened as a low hoarse voice spoke through the phone  
‘YN is that you?’ the voice said, though it was strained as pain was making it hard to speak, nevertheless she recognised it immediately.  
‘Dean? What's the matter I- ‘  
‘I need to see you.’  
‘Why?’  
‘It's important, look I have to go- but meet me at that cafe we went to last time I visited your house the one on the high street in like half an hour,’ the phone clicked off and the dial tone rang out. Panicked Y/N threw the receiver back in its holder and headed upstairs to change. Leaving a note for her brother she grabbed her coat and keys and headed out the door.

It wasn't far from her house, the cafe, she and Dean had gone there with Seamus a couple years back then the boys had been to visit over summer. She got there quickly and when she arrived her eyes scanned the small array of tables for Dean. There were only a couple of other people in the cafe and a young waitress who sat behind the counter with an expression of boredom. However, Dean was nowhere around and so she entered the cafe and plonked herself in a seat facing the large window that made the shops face.

At every person who walked past or each jingle of the bell as people came and went Y/N’s head flicked in hope. She ordered a cup of tea in hopes of not being thrown out and continued waiting. Eventually, Y/N heard a distinct popping noise outside the cafe and the rattle of a bell. Looking up she saw Dean as he ambled in, wincing as he walked. He was dressed in jeans and a t-shirt and though it was summer he was bundled into a hoodie. His lip was split and there was a purplish hue to his dark skin around his eye. He approached the table and sat down, smiling forcefully as he did.

‘Hey,’ he said as Y/N looked at him in disbelief  
‘Hey? You call me out of the blue demanding a meeting and show up looking like shit and all you can say is hey. What the hell is going on?’  
‘It's complicated,’ YN paused for a minute biting back the sarcastic retort the bubbled on her tongue and then quietly she whispered, ‘Dean who did this to you?’  
‘Snatchers.’  
‘Snatchers?!?!’ She shouted before looking round to see if she had diverted any attention she liked at Dean for him to continue  
‘Yes.’  
‘Shit, do you mean- ‘  
‘The ministry started a muggleborn registration commission. I was one of the first on the list for some reason so I got a letter to report to the ministry early last week but I heard what they'd been doing to muggleborns," he paused his bruised face looking sour, "taking them in stripping them of their wands. Saying they weren't wizards. There are stories everywhere, whispers. So, I didn't show and they sent snatchers to find me, nasty bunch. Gave me these," he said gesturing at the bruises.  
‘They did that?’  
‘Half and half. Some nasty curses and me trying to escape.’  
‘Oh, my God.’  
‘So, when I got out I went home, packed a bag and ran. Got them off my tail I think’  
‘So why come here?’  
‘Because you’re not safe,’ Y/N frowned. She and Dean had been friends since their first year navigating the wizarding world as two kids without a clue, relying on Seamus for help.

‘What do I do?’  
‘Same as I’m doing, staying out of the way and laying low.  
‘What about school?  
‘School?’  
‘You can't just leave school!’  
‘With Snape as headmaster and new teachers there. They're really suspicious, I've been reading up and it's not safe anymore! I’m going on the run and you can come with me.’  
‘You really think this is it?’  
‘Yeah, I do," he said reaching forward and placing a hand on hers, ‘we’re in danger and I think this is our only option.’  
‘I don't think- ‘Y/N started but her sentence was cut off by a blast. Their conversation had been so riveting she hadn't noticed the two snatchers slip in the door.  



	2. Never Have I Ever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader and Dean deal with being on the run.

They made it out alive, just barely. The Snatchers were becoming increasingly violent with the muggleborns they were collecting but lacked the talent and so found themselves bound and gagged with wiped memories in the café kitchen as Dean and Y/N fled home.

Storming through the door of her house and up the stairs, Y/N found an old bag and quickly enchanted it throwing stuff inside. Dean watched her from the doorway and was soon joined by her brother, who had come to see what all the commotion was about. Y/N stopped what she was doing as he arrived at Dean’s side and asked, ‘What are you doing?’ Her eyes flicked from Dean to her brother, unable to think of what to say.

‘Hey Jack I-‘  
‘Why do you both look like shit? Why are you packing?’  
‘It’s a long story look I don’t have time to explain. See things-‘  
‘Seamus isn’t well,’ Dean said to Y/N’s startled face which then smoothed out into a neutral mask.  
‘Yeah, Dean’s come here to get me. He’s been hurt so we’re going to go and visit him for summer and then head back to school.’  
‘You’re going away for the whole summer?’  
‘It’s not as if it is ages away. I’m going back to school in three weeks anyway. Look, tell mum not to worry. I’ll write I promise.’  
‘Okay,’ Jack said, his face was curious for only a moment and then the lie seemed to make sense to him for he nodded and started back to his room.  
‘Jack?’  
‘Yeah?’  
‘Give your sister a hug, I mean I’m not gonna see you for a while now,’ she joked, trying to hide the panic in her voice. He moved past Dean, who watched sorrowfully, and embraced her for a second, though she kept him in close cherishing the moment as she was unsure when she’d see him next. ‘Tell mum I love her? And tell her not to go crazy, I’m only at Seamus’.’  
‘Yeah okay. And you tell her, she’ll be expecting letters.’  
‘Yeah, true,’ she said as Jack pulled away and left the room. Tears brimmed in her eyes and Dean walked forward and pulled her into a hug, knowing how hard this moment would be. He’d felt exactly the same. Neither of them knew what they were running to and that was just as scary as staying put.

Y/N supposed that it hadn’t been that bad being on the run, she supposed that without magic it would be a completely different story but it was their journey was easier as they had conveniences like laundry and food because of magic. They had always been close but without the formalities of school and other friends, she and Dean had become closer. The spent their days in a tent they had acquired and moved around from place to place. They were harder to track as the Trace had been lifted but Snatchers were persistent. It was just before Christmas, and they’d been found twice so far. They’d got away though.

They had wandered into a village in Norfolk as they had been camping in a small forest nearby for a nearly two weeks. On Christmas Eve, they decided that they needed some normality and that they would walk into the village and have something to eat. Before they’d eaten they’d headed to the post office and used the Muggle mail to get in contact with their families. They’d had relative radio silence that was punctuated with a handful of letters, Y/N’s family was still I the dark so most of the letters were absent of any real detail, just reassurance.

Once they had eaten a huge meal they’d stayed in the pub for a while, chatting and drinking. By the time they were heading back to the tent they were steaming drunk. They’d bought drinks at the off-licence on the outskirts of the village and traipsed back to the tent to continue drinking.

Before long the two were in a raucous game of ‘never have I ever’. ‘Okay, okay, I’ve got another one,’ Y/N said, giggling, ‘Never have I ever gone out with someone with red hair.’  
‘Very funny,’ Dean said, swigging from his bottle, ‘You’re playing dirty now?’  
‘Maybe.’  
‘Then never have I ever thrown up in someone’s cauldron and pretended it wasn’t me.’ Y/N pulled out her bottom lip but drank nevertheless.  
‘Never have I ever- ‘  
‘Hey, you can’t go twice!’  
‘Never have I ever fancied someone at school,’ Dean said smugly, swigging on his beer and waiting for Y/N to react.

A pink hue tinged her neck but she didn’t move. ‘Not one?’ Dean scoffed in disbelief but Y/N said nothing, ‘C’mon,’ he said, nudging her arm and watching as the remnants of beer sloshed in the bottom of her bottle. Slowly she raised the bottle to her lips and took a sip.  
‘I knew it! C’mon who?’ he said excitedly.  
‘You just said if not who.’  
‘Don’t be a bore.’  
‘I’m not.’  
‘You are c’mon. It’s just me you can tell me. Is it someone in our year? Is it someone in Gryffindor?’  
‘Dean-‘  
‘Is it Seamus?’  
‘Dean, no. Of course, it’s not Seamus. And I’m not telling you, just leave it,’ she said squirming slightly in her seat. He’d moved closer now, so his body was resting next to hers, their arms were touching. She could feel his warm breath as he spoke and could smell the beer airing from him. She could feel her heart flutter as his brown eyes bore on her face, his lips curved in a smirk. 

He pulled back and laughed, ‘You know Neville has a crush on you right?’  
‘What?’  
‘Yeah always talks about you and that’s why he's so shy around you?’  
‘Why didn’t you tell me?’  
‘Why do you like him?’ he asked, his eyes darkening slightly.  
‘No, I mean I love him and he’s my friend but no I don’t like him like that.’  
‘Oh,’ he said, ‘so we can cross Neville of the list then?’ he said raising his eyebrows. ‘Is it Ron, Harry, Lee Jordan, Draco?’  
‘Drop it, Dean,’ she said shaking her head and swigging her beer again, ‘Never have I ever…’


	3. It's So Cold

‘It’s so cold,’ Y/N said as she moved towards the fire, still wrapped in her blanket hoping that it would warm her. She was sat next to Dean who nodded in agreement and produced his wand to make the fire slightly bigger. Their group had become bigger, from just her and Dean they had procured Ted Tonks, another muggleborn, and a couple of Goblins who reported they had fled Voldemort directly. The goblins weren’t too friendly but Ted was good company and after having only each other for months it was a welcome change.

‘I know,’ said Ted, ‘Considering it’s halfway through spring you wouldn’t think it could be this cold. I heard on the radio it’s Dementors.’

‘Dementors?’ Y/N asked curiously.

‘Yeah, when they’re about the temperature plummets. They’ve been reproducing like crazy causing all kinds of weather changes so they say.’

‘Yeah this has been one of the worst springs for years it said on Muggle radio, they had to cancel one of West Ham’s last matches because of conditions,’ Dean said and with that, the conversation turned to football, a subject Y/N had no interest in and the men were experts. Unenthralled, Y/N bid them goodnight and disappeared quietly into the tent and climbed into her small bed, that they had conjured after months of sleeping on the floor.

However, even under the covers Y/N couldn’t get warm. Her toes felt as though they could fall off and goosebumps littered her skin. Unable to sleep, she grabbed her book and read. Soon after she got into bed Dean appeared through the flaps of the tent, and padded through the small area and sat down on his bed. Y/N moved so she was propped up on her elbows watching as he discarded his shoes and socks. ‘I don’t know how you can even take your socks off it’s so cold,’ Y/N joked, causing Dean to look up and grin.

‘I know, I just can’t sleep in socks,’ Dean replied, standing to grab his pyjamas from the night before off the floor. Discarding his t-shirt, he replaced it with a thicker one before slipping off his jeans and pulling on jogging bottoms. Y/N returned to her book and listened as he manoeuvred around the tent getting ready for bed. Dean pottered about but before he got into bed he stopped and looked back at Y/N whose face was hidden by her book. As an idea popped in his head he said, ‘We could share.’ Y/N paused and pulled her book down so her face was visible, looking at Dean curiously she said ‘Share?’

‘Yeah. Y’know the bed. It’s cold and I just thought it might be better than freezing to death. If you don’t want to- ‘

‘No, no, no. I will I just didn’t know what you meant.’

‘Okay,’ Dean said moving to her bed as Y/N peeled back the cover, shivering as the chilly air hit her body and making her even colder. Climbing in quickly, Dean positioned himself so he was laying next to her, moving his arm underneath her so he was comfortable. Y/N moved herself to fit in at his side, so the two of them fit into the bed and allowed her arm to fall across his torso. Dean could feel her breath warm against his neck and cold toes moving towards his warm legs.

‘Your toes are cold,’ he murmured into the top of her head.

‘Sorry,’ she giggled.

‘S’okay. Can’t believe I’ve been lying in bed freezing for weeks when we could have been this warm all along.’

‘I know,’ Y/N said looking up at Dean who held her gaze for a minute, ‘we should sleep,’ Y/N said, and Dean nodded. Y/N lay her head to rest on Dean’s shoulder, and after a few minutes her breathing became deeper and signalled she’d fallen asleep. Yet Dean couldn’t. Fall asleep, his stomach seemed to be fluttering and he didn’t know why.

It was the shouting that woke them up. Dean was out of bed like a shot and headed to the tent door wand raised. Y/N followed close behind. The scene revealed a group of snatchers and two dead bodies. One was one of the goblins, Gornuk, and the other Ted Tonks who face looked bloody, evidently having been mangled before being killed. Griphook, the other goblin was locked in the restraints of a snatcher, wriggling violently for release. The snatchers looked up at their appearance and went on the attack. Dean and Y/N fired curses which worked somewhat but there were too many and soon they found themselves apprehended.

Dean was on his knees, struggling for freedom, as two large men held him back and watched as a brute of a man came towards them. Dean put his eyes to the floor but the man grabbed his chin and forced him to look at him.

‘What’s your name boy?’ the man sneered, yet Dean said nothing, ‘Quiet huh, well we’ll have to change that,’ he said and as soon as the words left his lips, the man’s foot connected with Dean’s stomach, knocking the wind out of him. Y/N was being held on the floor, she was laying with one of the Snatchers sitting on top of her his knee firmly resting between her shoulder blades, yet she could see all of the scene and screamed ‘Leave him alone!’

The man turned at her screaming and moved towards her, pushing the snatcher off her back and dragging her up, ‘You want to say something sweetheart? How ‘bout you tell me your names.’

‘Fuck you,’ she said before promptly spitting in his face. He was holding her up by the scruff of her top and as he raised his hand to smack her across her face Dean shouted, ‘Dean Thomas. I’m Dean Thomas and she’s Y/N Y/L/N.’ The man dropped Y/N into a heap on the floor and into the snatchers grasp. As one of them procured a long piece of parchment from his pocket and scanned the document the brute paced.

‘They’re on here Greyback. 7th year Hogwarts student it says.’

‘Interesting. Leave the bodies. Take what you want. Bring them and the Goblin in. They might know something,’ Greyback ordered and immediately the Snatchers forced Y/N, Dean and Griphook into the centre of the group and tied them together. Coming towards them, Greyback held the rope that bound them and immediately disapparated.

At the other end of the journey, Dean, Y/N, and Griphook hit a hard-wooden floor. Looking around they found themselves in a large drawing room. It was darkly decorated, with lofty ceilings and long wooden floors. Stood by the fireplace was a woman with unruly black hair and a prim blonde woman. They looked up as the trio entered and watched as Greyback walked forwards and spoke to them in hushed tones. Though they were magically bound and running would be practically impossible Dean scanned the room, looking for an exit. Y/N’s eyes, however, hadn’t moved from the recognisable face that was sat in a Chesterfield chair near the women.

‘Malfoy?’ she asked disbelievingly, as he looked at the three of them, Dean’s head snapped up and everyone’s attention fell on them. Malfoy moved to stand. ‘Draco,’ the blonde woman said in a cold, hard voice, ‘you know them?’

‘They go to Hogwarts mother, they’re Gryffindors.’

‘Gryffindors and mudbloods to boot,’ the dark-haired witch cackled, ‘You’re right Greyback. They’re exactly the type of scum Potter would hang around with. They might know things.’ She paused for a minute and then moved forward circling the group as if inspecting them. Y/N flinched as she moved her head in between her and Griphook and lingered. Eventually, she broke the bond between Y/N and the goblin and pulled him forward. ‘Take them to the cellar Draco, we’ll start with the goblin shall we.’

Draco moved forward uneasily and forced Dean and Y/N off their knees. He forced them to walk towards the stairs and down them as fast as possible. ‘What is this? What are you doing?’ Y/N asked but Draco stayed silent. Eventually, they were at the top of a steep stone staircase. ‘One by one, down you go,’ Draco said flicking his wand so the door at the bottom flicked open. Dean and Y/N plodded downstairs, Draco’s wand pressed into Y/N’s back. Once at the bottom, Draco gave them a swift shove and they fell inside in a heap and heard the iron gate close swiftly behind them. Pulling themselves up they looked around. The only source of light came from a torch at one end of the cellar but other than that the room was dark and cold. As their eyes adjusted to the poor lighting, they fell on yet another familiar face, Luna Lovegood. She was huddled alongside a frail elderly man underneath the solitary torch.

‘Luna?’ Y/N asked, dashing towards her Dean traipsing behind. The pair looked up as they approached. ‘Y/N. Good to see you.’

‘Yeah. Just rosy,’ Dean said sarcastically causing Y/N to give him a scathing look.

‘What are you doing here? What are we doing here?’ Y/N asked, moving to sit on the floor opposite Luna, watching as she moved the old man off her shoulder and into a comfortable position as he slept.

‘They didn’t like what my father had been saying about you-know-who in the Quibbler, so they took me. As for him,’ she said using her head to gesture towards the man’s sleeping frame, ‘He’s Ollivander, the wandmaker, they want information from him.’ Y/N and Dean’s eyes fell towards the man again, neither of them had recognised him. Firstly, because they had each met him once in their life when they first got their wand, and secondly, he looked far more aged and frailer than they had remembered, his cheery inviting face now pale and gaunt. ‘As for you guys, your guess is as good as mine,’ she said miserably which reassured neither of them.

Luna rested back against the wall looking exhausted and within a few minutes fell asleep. Above them, they could hear shouts and screams from Griphook and a maniacal cackle ring out. Dean moved to rest against the wall next to Luna and watched as Y/N listened to the ruckus above, her face wincing at every sound. He sat with his legs apart and gestured for Y/N to come towards him, she moved towards him with a grateful look and placed herself in-between his legs, her head resting back against his chest as he wrapped his strong arms around her. Though they didn’t know what was going to happen, in that moment they both felt safe.


	4. Back to School

They awoke to a noise. A fat rat-like little man scurried around the cellar lighting torches all around. Then he dumped a tray with a small amount of food onto the table by the door and left. There was still no sign of the goblin. Y/N raised herself out of Dean’s hold and stretched before getting up and walking to the food. It was meagre, 4 portions of bread and 4 glasses of water, no wonder Ollivander was so frail Y/N thought. She carried the tray steadily back to the group and sat down, passing a plate and cup to Dean and then Luna, who asked for two so she could aid Ollivander. ‘I take it you tried to get out of here,’ Dean mumbled through a mouthful of bread.

‘Of course,’ Ollivander spoke, it was the first time either Dean or Y/N had heard his voice, it was hoarse and low but clear. Luna picked up one of the glasses and raised it to his lips, he sipped slowly as she looked at Dean and Y/N. ‘We’ve tried everything,’ she said, her angelic voice doused with sadness, ‘You can’t apparate in or out. The exits are enchanted and without a wand well, it’s near impossible.’

‘Haven’t you tried force?’

‘Dean.’

‘I’m just saying. That small bloke comes in how many times a day. Take him out and you’re free.’

‘They send him, or Draco. But neither I nor Ollivander are in any state to fight, or do you presume we’re stupid enough not to have thought of that,’ she said in a very un-Luna like fashion, the hunger and cold evidently dampening her once radiant personality.

‘Sorry,’ Dean muttered bashfully. Y/N shook her head at him and said, ‘Ignore him. He’s frustrated, we all are. How many times does that man come downstairs?’

‘3 times a day, at meal times. But whatever you’re thinking it’s no use. Even if we could get out you’ve got to get through the rest of the house and out the door. We’ve only seen the drawing room and it sounds as though there are many people roaming about this house at all times of the day. Even if we could, we couldn’t get Mr Ollivander out and we can’t just leave him,’ she sighed. Y/N and Dean shared a look. Luna was right, even if they could escape they couldn’t just leave behind an innocent man. The iron door opened again and Griphook was tossed inside, hitting the floor with a thud. Y/N rushed to help him up, not that he was grateful, and he then proceeded to fill them in on the night’s events. It didn’t sound too pleasant and Dean’s stomach dropped, after all, he and Y/N were surely next.

The day dragged on. There was no summoning from above and so the group sat, mostly in silence, and waited, for what they did not know. Luna had been locked up for a while so Y/N and Dean filled her in on what she had missed, how the war was progressing. No one was sure what time it was but Y/N supposed it was afternoon. She and Dean had extracted themselves from the group to talk.

‘I’m just saying, we could take that man and – ‘Dean said but Y/N raised a hand to silence him, looking towards the door as she could hear several pairs of footsteps on the stairs. Luna had heard them too and had raised herself off the floor to stand, awaiting whatever was coming. The iron gate flew open wide and ushered inside were two men. A tall, lanky boy with bright red hair and a shorter man with unruly jet-black hair and a disfigured face.

‘Harry? Ron?’ Dean said, standing beside Y/N and observing the boys but Harry wasn’t listening as he dashed to Griphook and whispered low and frantically. Griphook said nothing and the silence didn’t last long as Draco’s voice echoed out into the chamber ordering them to line up. He entered the cellar and ordered Griphook upstairs, eventually, he started to drag the goblin out of the cellar, the iron gate slamming behind them. At that same moment, there was a crack and a house-elf came to stand in the room. ‘Dobby?’

Y/N and Dean watched as Harry talked to the house-elf and their conversation forced hope to grow in Y/N soul. ‘Right dobby, I want you to take Ollivander, Luna, Dean and Y/N and take them to- ‘

‘Bill and Fleurs, Shell Cottage on the outskirts of Tinworth.’ Dobby agreed and soon, the 5 of them were holding hand and disapperating out of sight. They landed face first onto the wet sand. Y/N looked up and found herself lay on a beach, a small cottage in the distance – their new destination. A crack signalled the disapparation of the house-elf that rescued them. Peeling herself off the floor she spotted Dean who now stood helping Ollivander off the floor with the aid of Luna. Once he was stood Luna and Dean hoisted him between their arms and walked him forward slowly. Though her energy was almost on empty, Y/N jogged ahead reaching the cottage a good way before her companions.

‘Hello?’ she shouted, waiting by the door of the cottage. A pretty girl, whom she recognised to be Fleur Delacour, popped up from behind the island in the kitchen.

‘Hello, who are you?’

‘I’m Y/N, Y/N Y/L/N, look it’s a long story. Harry and Ron sent us here we were trapped at Malfoy Manor, my friend, he’s hurt we need help.’

By now the trio had reached the house and fleur rushed to their aid. Together they manoeuvred Ollivander into a chair. ‘Bill!’ she shouted, above them, loud footsteps issued and a tall redheaded man arrived downstairs. Whilst Luna and Fleur cared for Ollivander, Dean and Y/N pulled away checking each other was alright.

‘What happened?’ Bill asked, his eyes scanning the dishevelled group in concern.

‘We were locked away at Malfoy Manor. So were Ron and Harry, Hermione too I think- ‘

‘They should on their way. They rescued us and the house-elf that got us out went back for them.’

A loud crack rang out again, and Bill moved passed them out into the beach to see what was going on. Exhausted Y/N moved to a chair in the kitchen and sat down. ‘You okay?’ he asked, worriedly.

‘Yeah just tired.’

‘Me too.’

‘You think we’re safe now?’

‘I hope so.’

Overall, they spent around 24 hours at Shell Cottage. It was nice but with ten people now residing there, it had become cramped and hard to move around. Y/N and Dean informed Fleur and Bill at breakfast the next morning they would leave as soon as they could to help make room.

‘But where will you go?’ Fleur asked, curiously.

‘I don’t know,’ Y/N said truthfully looking at Dean.

‘Look, don’t go anywhere just yet. Let me speak to a friend. We’ll find you somewhere, another safe house that’s got more room.’

‘We don’t mind- ‘Y/N said but Bill had already left the cottage and was outside speaking to whoever he could.

After breakfast, Y/N and Dean showered and changed into the clothes they borrowed off of Fleur and Bill. They were ill-fitting but they couldn’t complain, their hospitality having been more than they could have asked for. They were sat with Luna in the living room when Bill entered. ‘I’ve sorted a place to stay. I’ve made a portkey and it’s leaving in 15 minutes.’

‘Thanks, Bill,’ Dean said gratefully, standing to shake the man’s hand.

‘No problem.’

‘Can I come?’ a fairy-like voice echoed out behind the men. It was Luna.

‘Sure, right Bill?’ Y/N asked hopefully, looking at Dean for a fraction of a second who nodded. Dean wasn’t Luna’s biggest fan and he was sort of looking forward to it being just him and Y/N again but he relented, Luna had after all been through more than he could imagine.

‘Sure.’

‘Let me say goodbye to Ollivander,’ she said before standing and dashing upstairs to the man she had cared for. Y/N and Dean moved to follow Bill to the kitchen who gestured to a ladle, which was glowing. This was obviously their portkey.

Luna re-joined the group in the nick of time and quickly the trio placed their hands on the object and felt themselves being pulled back behind the navel and transported to their safe house. They landed in a small dingy room. It was cluttered and messy and stood in the centre of it was a large bearded man, evidently awaiting their arrival.

‘So, you’re going to the safehouse huh?’ he said, in a low gravelly voice, ‘Off you go.’

‘I’m sorry’ Y/N said, ‘go where?’

‘I wasn’t talking to you,’ he replied, gesturing his head to the portrait of a girl who was now disappearing down a long winding path.

‘Wait here, they’ll be back soon,’ he said, and with that, he left the three of them alone in the room awaiting the painting.

‘Well he was cheery,’ Dean said.

‘He is helping us,’ Luna said causing Dean to roll his eyes. He looked at Y/N who mouthed the word ‘behave’ unnoticed by Luna before turning to look at the painting. As the girl returned they noticed she was not alone, from what they could see there was a man in the background of the painting moving forward just as she had. The picture frame swung forward and revealed a dishevelled Neville.

‘Neville!’ Y/N said as he climbed out of the portrait. She flung herself at him and he caught her in a hug. ‘Hiya guys,’ he said as Y/N pulled back. He shook hands with Dean and smiled shyly at Luna before saying ‘Right back to the castle eh?’

He clambered up reaching back to help Y/N follow him waiting for Dean and Luna to climb in after. Once the portrait hole was shut the tunnel was dark and dingy. Neville started walking, his followers in hot pursuit. ‘Neville, did you say castle?’ Dean asked curiously.

‘Yeah.’

‘Are we at school?’

‘Well yeah,’ Neville said, as if it were obvious, ‘Wait you didn’t know?’

‘We thought it was a safe house.’

‘It is, well sort of. It’s the best we’re gonna get. It’s Dumbledore’s brother’s house in Hogsmeade, leads through this tunnel to school. We’re using the room of requirement which isn’t ideal but it’s got running water and food and it’s helping us stay out of the way. You three will have to stay in all the time. Others come and go as needed.’

‘What’s it been like, school?’

‘Bad. Not that we ever see our beloved headmaster. Most teachers keep quiet. The new heads of discipline are the ones to watch. Carrows, death eaters for sure, they’ve got some twisted ideas about punishment let me tell you.’

‘Is that where your black eye is from?’ Luna asked, quietly. Even in the dark, Y/N swore he blushed.

‘Yeah, I refused to practice the cruciatus curse on first years. They weren’t too pleased.’

The tunnel was widening now and Y/N could see past Neville another portrait hole. They reached it quickly and Neville pushed it open revealing the room of requirement which was mostly deserted, only a few younger year students were present. Neville clambered down the ladder and the three of them followed suit. He gestured for them to sit anywhere and they did gratefully, happy for the rest. It was different than Y/N remembered for last time she had been in it, it had been the meeting room for the DA. Now it looked as if it were a house. There were hammocks and sleeping bags littered all around. There was a table with a radio setup and in the kitchen what looked to be a small kitchenette and bathroom. Neville moved to the other side of the room and produced a tray of food bringing it back to the group.

‘Look, I’ve got to go. Everyone’s in lessons at the minute. I ducked out for these kids. It’ll fill up soon. See you in a bit,’ and with that, he gestured for the kids to follow him and left. Luna sighed and then quietly moved from the chair and into a hammock far away from the pair. After eating, Y/N and Dean grew tired and climbed into sleeping bags next to each other, falling asleep quickly the events of the past few days hitting them hard. Dean awoke to a hand on his shoulder shaking him gently. 

He rose bleary-eyed to find Seamus’ face close to him.‘Hey,’ Seamus said as Dean moved out of his sleeping bag and stood up, embracing him in a hug, ‘Long time no see.’

‘Mate it’s been hectic.’

‘Y/N, Y/N wake up,’ Dean said, rousing her as Seamus had him. Upon seeing Seamus, she was up like a shot embracing him as tightly as Dean had. The room was noisier now, it was fuller too. Students had come here after lessons had finished unbeknown to Dean and Y/N who had slept through it all. After eating again, the trio sat down to talk about the past year and catch Seamus up.


End file.
